Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
When a plurality of components (members) are bonded together to form a liquid discharge head, it is necessary to prevent liquid from entering the inside of the liquid discharge head from a bonded area.